


Parting Words

by fresh_snow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An AU I will write once I'm done with my other one, Angst and Feels, Internal Monologue, M/M, Plot Bunny, Short, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresh_snow/pseuds/fresh_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Eren found his corporal, he follows his every step. Always watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is something veeeeery short. It's actually part of an AU idea, I'll write when I've finished or am on the finishing line of my "The second wave" series. The 'story' here is more internal monologue. But I still hope, you'll enjoy it, dear reader.

He's watching the raven-haired man. From afar, the way he used to. He has been watching him for a long time. His gaze never wavering. Never leaving the man's back.   
Do you remember? He thought. The days so long gone? This faded dream of a life? The haunting nightmare of almost?  
It's not the monsters nor the deaths that haunt me. It's the almost. The almost that we had. The touches we've never shared. The words we've never whispered. The kisses we've never tasted. The heat we've never felt.   
And I know it wasn't just imagination. I know it now, as I knew it then. I caught your lingering eyes. The sound of my name rolling of your tongue. The small gestures of care. You were always there for me, always taking care of me, even if you were the one wounded, the one in pain.  
If you see me, will you see ME? Or a stranger on the street? Another grey blur in this city of millions, you'll likely forget.  
Will recognition spark in your eyes or will I just see steel? Do I want you to remember?   
I don't think so. Yes. No.  
I don't want you to suffer. To remember the way we bought this future with blood and tears. To feel the pain again. To see you pained again. I'd rather, you'd never remember. Even if I'll never exist for you.   
But my wish is also my fear. The thought alone of you rejecting me, shatters me. Because you are my anchor, the last straw that keeps me tethered to this life.  
The old you would just smirk at this. You'd ask where my determination is. Where is humanities hope's fierceness? It's hidden, under boulders of angst, pain and hopelessness.   
But I know, I can't go on like this forever.   
One day I will go up to you. I will stand before you, while your gaze washes over me. I will bear whatever destiny has up her sleeves for me.   
One day I will. I'll keep my promise.   
We will meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, leave me a comment.  
> Until we meet again.


End file.
